Romeo and Juliet
by Nemarra
Summary: The classical tale of Shakespeare's play, twisted into the Teen Titans' way. With a Tamaran Juliet and masked Romeo, can't wait to see how this will go! RobStar
1. Prologue

_Hey folks. I know I really shouldn't be starting ANOTHER story when I've got myself so busy, but this was just too good an idea. I've got a couple other ideas in shop, but I figured I'd use this one as a break. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet (that's Shakespeare) or the Teen Titans (that's DC comics and cartoon network)._

**Romeo and Juliet**

By: Nemarra

Prologue

Our story begins in fair Jump City,

with two great clans at each others blades.

There war together was such a pity,

For two teens found love in all it's shades.

But there hearts' desires would not be so,

not with their families' strife.

Yet to great lengths these lovers would go;

So far to end their life.

Then in their death, their families did see,

the price that comes from warring each other.

For furture genterations, the chance to be free

of battle against one another.

Come read the events that stole lives youth,

know this tale is the the truth.

-----------------------------------

_wow, that was harder than I thought it would be. Anyway, stop by soon to hear the net part! See ya._


	2. Act one:Scene one

_Hope you guys liked the prologue. As promised, the next part of the story. Hoping for some reviews!_

Act 1: Scene 1

Upon a hill, in the district of Gotham, in the City of Jump, was a grand mansion. It was one of the finest the city offered. Only natural for one of the two richest families in the entire city; not including the royal family of course. This house belonged to the Bat Clan; rivals of the House of Tamaran. On the other side of town, in the district of Planets, stood the twin mansion but rival family of the Bat Clan; The House of Tamaran. It was also a great place to see if you were in Jump. The House of Tamaran was equally bountiful in riches as it was loathing for the Bat Clan. Too often was Tamaran and Bat found battling one another. They would disturb the peaceful villa with the clang of swords and the cries of war. In their wake the blood of their rival would paint the gruesome scene of their deep rooted hate. It is at one such fight our story begins.

Swords clashed together with a familiar ring of metal on metal. "Have at thee you Bat scum," yelled one fighter from the house of Tamaran; Gizmo.

"If you think you will win, you are truly dumb," Tim of the Bat taunted. Both parties attacked and countered in their deadly dance. Not far off two more fighters where settling their dispute. The giant warrior, Mammoth, slammed down his weapon, but his silent opponent, Jericho, moved out of the way unharmed. "Fast feet you have insolent pup," Mammoth growled. He was cut short by the arrival of Beastboy. "Hey guys, what's up?" he said.

"Draw your sword! We will defeat this villainous crew," Tim answered. He suddenly paused when something hit his temple. He looked at the object as it landed on the ground. "Did you honestly just throw your shoe?" he asked in disbelief.

"Shoe's squish dirt, that's why I did," Gizmo answered.

"Then prepare for death, troublesome kid!" Once again Tim and Gizmo were fighting. Both fighters were skilled with their swords as they dueled. Beastboy quickly drew his own blade, and cut into the brawl. "Come now, be men and stop this fight," he said.

"Speaking with a weapon, that isn't right," said a new comer.

"Slade, call off these soldiers at once!" Beastboy shouted.

"Why would I do that? Pathetic green dunce," Slade sneered. In the blink of an eye he had his own sword and was attacking Beastboy. No longer concerned with stopping the battle, Beastboy fully fought back. More and more members of both houses entered the fight. Each working to defend their comrades. Then who should happen on the battle was the head of Bat Clan. "What's this? The Tamarans attack now? Hand me my long sword, I'll show them how!" Bruce ordered.

"I must argue, Sir, for the trouble it will bring," Bruce's trusted right hand, Alfred, advised.

"My sword, now, while I have the chance to spring!" Bruce insisted. A moment later, the head of the House of Tamaran came upon the field. He took on look around and snarled at what he saw. "Another attack from the Clan of Bat! And look, there's Bruce, the spineless cat!" Galfore growled.

"Hault your anger, and calm they self, or the pince will have thy head on his shelf," Blackfire barely managed to hold onto the enormous battle ready warrior.

"What's this? Warriors of the Bat Clan, once again at battle with the House of Tamaran. Stop this at once! End this brawl! or I'll have the guards jail you all!" Everyone stopped and turned to see who had commanded the end of their fight. They were surprised to find the Prince himself glaring down at them from atop his white steed. "Have none of you shame? It's always the same! Here this, anymore fight from either of you, and your houses will gets what is surely due. If you all desire life, then bring to an end this terrible strife," the Prince ordered. "I have spoken, return to your home."

"I'll get you yet, deformed gnome," Tim whispered to Gizmo before joining his Clan. Gizmo was by far enraged, but already Jericho was leading him away with the others from the House of Tamaran. The Prince watched the two sides depart. He knew it would not be long before another battle would plague the streets again. For now, at least they had something to think about. "I can not pretend there wars are but a ghost. It will not end until they loses what matters most."

---------------------------------------------

_Ooo.. ryming is harder than I thought. Now that I have a headache, let me know what you guys think! Also note, I may be changing this a bit, but most of the story follows Romeo and Juliet. Consider this a Parody, sort of, of the orginal Romeo and Juliet. Anyway, got to go work on Scene 2! see ya._


	3. Act one: Scene Two

_Woot! on a role! Wish I could be this ambitious for my other fanfics... Anyway, hope you enjoy._

Act 1: Scene 2

Several days passed with little more than taunting between the two houses. The civilians felt it was only the calm before the storm. Inside each house, however, life continued as normal. For the House of Tamaran, it meant troubles with the merchants. To settle the matter, Galfore announced he would go to the merchants town and have a word. He promised he would be gone for only a few days. For the time that he would be away he left the elder of his adopted daughters in charge. She humbly agreed and saw him off. Then, two days after his departure a stranger arrived at their front door step.

"Who are you? State your business here," Blackfire demanded.

"Fear not, I come with reason to cheer," answered the stranger. "I am King Mod, from a far away land. And I have come to seek young Starfire's hand."

"My sister Starfire, you wish to wed? What put this idea in your head?"

"A king needs an heir, and for that a queen. And I hear your sister was a sight to be seen."

"King Mod, was that your name? Forgive me for saying, your reason is lame. Give me good reason for you to wed. Something does not involve my sister in bed."

"I can offer her riches, diamonds and rubies. She would only need I grab hold on her..."

"Not another word! You don't understand, just what it would take to have my sister's hand! She and I have lost our father and mother. Even Wildfire, our dear younger brother. I must protect what remains of our family tree! Give me one reason..." before Blackfire could continue, Mod handed her a scroll. She quickly looked it over. "hmmm... I see."

"Now that I have your attention, do we have a deal?" King Mod smiled eerily. Blackfire suppressed a shutter. "Let me think it over a hot meal," she answered. She pretended to be reading the scroll again, but really she was watching the king. She didn't like him, and surely Starfire would not either. Then her eyes really did turn to the paper. She would have to be careful abut her actions. "But lets be fare for Starfire's sake. Let it be her decision to make."

"Then tonight let us have a ball. I'll win her over in front of all."

"Very well, let it be set. I will not think about it until you have met." Blackfire took up a fresh paper and pen. She wrote a single message on it; an invitation. "Summon Kid Flash, the boy with great speed. Let's hope he had stayed clear of the mead. He will go to the rich and fame. Remind him to tell them this suitor's name." King Mod nodded in approval. His eerie smile became all the more freakish.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of town, a single man sat next to the fountain of town square. His heart ached with a love that would not be returned. To patrons passing by, they would see a seemingly defeated masked man, starring at his own reflection. Though the water may bare his reflection, the only image he saw was her's. Suddenly, a new image appeared and drew him from his thoughts. At once he recognized his friend, Beastboy. "Nightwing, my man, what's got you down? You look like a portrait of a sad clown," he said.

Nightwing sighed, "Not now, Beastboy, I'm not in the mood."

"Why? What's up? Come on, talk to me dude."

"Just pain inside," Nightwing answered. Then added in a mutter to himself, "that of a breaking heart."

"Pain inside? Are you sure you don't need to fart?"

"I'm sure it's not gas! Stop being a pain in the ass!"

"Whoa , cool it man, no harm done. You know I was just poking fun."

"It's not wanted, Beastboy. Right now there's not joy. Once more she denies the way I feel. I think, for her, my eyes I might reveal."

"For a girl like her? Don't think it again. Woman like her are such a pain. Stop throwing pennies for the same wish. After all, the sea's full of fish. Now, what is happening over there?" Beastboy's attention had turned to a small ruckus close by where they sat.

"You find out, I don't care," grumbled Nightwing. Neither of them needed to move. Kid Flash jumped up onto the fountain not far from where they sat. He appeared a little woozy, and a small amount of red lined his cheeks, but other wise, he was alright. "You there, could you help me out? I seem to have lost my way about," he asked.

"Your eyes are red, have you been smoking weed?" Beastboy asked.

"Never, Sir, just enjoying the mead!" Kid Flash proclaimed.

"Alcohol, no better," said Nightwing. Then he noticed the paper in Kid Flash's hand. "What's with this letter?"

"What? This? Oh yes! This is why I'm in a hurried mess." Kid Flash answered.

"Then speak, friend, why need our aid?" Nightwing gained a little spark of curiosity to draw him out of his slump.

"Oo... whose that young maid?" Kid Flashes attention was on a beautiful woman across the square.

"How much did you drink?" Beastboy commented.

"Too much I think," Nightwing added.

"What did you say? Never mind, I must be on my way," Kid Flash took a step off the fountain. He stopped to turn to them again. "Do either of you know the way to Glover Crove?"

"I think he means Clover Grove," Beastboy tried to make sense of it aloud.

"Oh yes, that's what I ment. I need to hurry for this invite to be sent," Kid Flash nodded.

"An invite, to where and for what? If you tell me I'll show you a short cut," Beastboy asked excitedly. Kid Flash seemed to consider the options.

"Alright, so long as your not from the Clan of Bat, I'll tell you about the ball, and where it is at," he finally answered. Nightwing and Beastboy passed a glance between each other. How did he not recognize them? "It's at the House of Tamaran. I hear it's 'cause of a wealthy man. A Masquerade ball for tonight."

"And we could come, right?" Beastboy pressed.

"Sure you could if you wanted to. Most parties people show up out of the blue. Well gentlemen, it's been fun, but I really need to run." Once again he made to leave, then returned a moment later. Before he asked a third time, Beastboy was already pointing out the way to Clover Grove. With directions set, Kid Flash raced off to his destination. Beastboy looked to Nightwing with an enormous grin on his face. "I know what you're planning, and it's not for me," Nightwing flat-lined.

"But parties are always full of glee! One night on the town, to help rid you of a frown. And you can wear your mask! This isn't a difficult task. Come on man, Tamaran will never know, if we sneak in to their little show."

"Okay, I'll go, just for the night. Let's hope our present doesn't cause a fight."

"Alright! that's awesome, you won't regret. You'll see, you'll have fun yet!"

-------------------------------------------------

_Okay, anyone wanna guess which line I had the most fun with? Anyway, hope you enjoyed. With any luck I'll have more by tomorrow. Thanks for stopping by!_


	4. Act one: Scene Three

Act one: Scene three

In her room, Starfire hummed to herself. Not long before had she been told a party would enchant their house this night. She instantly sent for her childhood friend, Raven, so they could prepare together. That was who she was expecting when there was a knock at her door. Instead she came face to face with her sister. "Good Evening, Sister, what brings you here?" Starfire asked.

"Not for pleasant reasons I fear," Blackfire answered as she forced her way into the bedroom. She shut the door with Starfre looking on in confusion. Then, Blackfire took Starfire's arm and lead her away from the door. Certain it was safe to speak, Blackfire explained, "Starfire, please, listen well. You may not like what I have to tell." Now Starfire was at full attention. "There cam a King to our door. He declares he wants you as his whore."

Starfire gasped. Furry raised in her words as she spoke, "This is horrible? Does his queen know too?"

"Actually, he intends his Queen to be you."

"I will not do it! We won't even meet!"

"Starfire listen... you may need a seat," following her own instructions, Blackfire sat at the end of the bed. Carefully, Starfire did the same. "He's offering to give the desires of your heart. And it would not be often you would do your part."

"He will not give feelings true and pure. For me to wed him, I am not sure." Blackfire sighed as she reached into the bag she had been carrying. She pulled out the scroll the king had given her. She sorrowfully handed it to Starfire. Starfire could sense her sister's dismay as she took the parchment. She opened it to read the golden print inside. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she read the cursed message. "He'll touchier everyone of Tamaran, and burn the house until it's sand!"

"And it will only get worse if he can not have your hand."

"My hand he can have, the rest not a chance! I swear I'll run him through with a lance!"

"Though that would be an enjoyable show, I am afraid my responsibility is to tell you 'no'." There was a moment of silence before Blackfire continue. "His name is Kind Mod, of the Eastern Thrown. Other than that, not much is known. For the sake of all in Tamaran, I think it's best you marry this man."

"I understand, but why not another? Must it be I?"

"Yes, dear sister, for you have caught his eye."

"Then for my home, It is better I say yes. How did I get into this terrible mess?"

"Oh dear Starfire, for you I cry. All this happening, and without reason why. I don't blame you, the man is thick. It's apparent all he wants is a rub on his..."

There was a sudden, gentle knock at the door. Both sisters glanced at the wooden block aid between them and their visitor. Then, Blackfire turned Starfire's head to face her once again. "Now listen to me, remember what I said. Be presentable for the man you will wed." Starfire nodded sadly as Blackfire made to leave. Upon opening the door it was revealed the new arrival was Raven of the Clan of Azarath. "Come in, come in, I can not wait. Already I have guests at the gate," Blackfire hurriedly lead Raven into the room before departing. Silence remained as the pair listened to Blackfire's steps fading with distance. Then Raven noticed the saddened look on Starfire's face. "Starfire, what troubles you? Is there anything I can do?"

Starfire sighed, "Do not fret my dearest friend. In time my broken heart will mend." Raven frowned deeply, but said nothing. She walked over to Starfire and placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder. Starfire smiled slightly at her friend's comfort. Then Raven walked over to the vanity. "Come and sit, You hair is in need of a fix. You can't go to a ball with this terrible mix," she ordered. Starfire obliged. After collecting the brush, and setting to work, Rave added, "Please tell me why your heart does ache. So much so your joyful spirit did break."

Unshed tears sparkled in Starfire's eyes as she explained, "On this night, I do grieve. I will be meeting a monster on this eve."

"What monster is this you speak?"

"One who makes my heart grow weak. He who wants my hand, you see. He offers riches not love, oh how can this be?!" At this, Raven set down the brush. She gathered a chair from the corner, and sat with her friend. "Do tell me more. Is he from our shore?"

"No, he is not, He's from a far off place. I wonder if he is even of the human race!"

"Calm yourself; please don't fret. He may be a good man yet."

"My sister may not know of him, but what I know fills me with grim. Argent did tell me, he's the king of her Clan. Though he is handsome, he is a cruel man."

"Well, he's a beau, that's at least good for show."

"But at the price of a bruised face? And to not live life at my own pace? What life is that I have been led? He's not the one, and I refuse to wed!"

"This situation is difficult, that much is true, but just what is it you intend to do?"

"I will make my stand and fight. Let King Mod feel my furriers might! A kick to his jewels, and a smash on the head! He'll regret wanting me for his bed." Raven did not know if she should be proud of Starfire's determination, or annoyed with her friend's stubborn nature.

"Either way, you'll need to look your best. Hurry now, it's time you get dressed," Raven hoped this would end the conversation. Starfire, however, was not through. "But what of love, and the feelings of my heart?"

"Starfire, I ask that you please don't start."

"I want to love a man that I choose! Before it is my happiness I lose."

"Love and happiness, of this you talk. Come with me, we'll go for a walk."

Raven lead the way out of the room and down the winding hallways. Starfire followed unsure of her friend's intentions. Finally the pair reached a large window at the front of the house. They stood there a moment watching brightly coloured guests all bound in masks enter the front garden. Early dancers swayed with the tune played by the band. The night air was filled with joy and cheer. It was a completely different atmosphere then Starfire felt trapped inside of. "Those ladies there, all married by force. Yet they lead life at a normal course. They do their best, and what will be will be. The time will come where it is the same for you and me. If you wait for the one you love, you'll end up like the sorrowful dove. She cies and coos, for the love she will choose, but most of her life will pass her by, as she waits for that one special guy. And so lonely she will stay, as he life does pass away. It's a shame such a pretty thing, with snow feathers and a heart's song to sing, would deny all other males, for that one love that supposedly never fails. Do you understand what it is I said? Ride yourself of this heart of dread. If you love man that have not a cent of silver or gold? or not even a wondrous warm household? What if you don't have a bed to sleep? All this and more makes my heart weep. You are my true friend, unlike any other. Just as My mother was with your mother. I am saying this so that you may be well cared, and I will be here for you when hardship can not be bared."

"Raven, you are my friend, and you always look after me. But is it wrong to want a choice that's free?"

"No, I guess not, but for now, perish the thought. We must hurry and get our gowns, and do away with these frowns." Starfire nodded in agreement, but just before they made to leave, Raven added, "Know this my friend, if there is a way for you to be free, then I will do everything in my power to help thee." Starfire smiled and hugged Raven with renewed hope. "Oh thank you Raven, you're such a dear. Come now, let's be off, the hour is near!"

-----------------------------------------------

_Sorry guys, only one tonight. I hope this is alright._

_... AH! I'm sill doing it! My family is gonna wonder what's up with me if I start speaking in rhyme! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. See you again soon :)_


	5. Act one: Scene Four

Act one: Scene Four

"I can't wait! tonight's gonna rock!" Beastboy's excited voice echoed through the street.

"Just be sure to speak to the ladies with heart, not cock," Terra commented. Next to her, Nightwing barely managed a smile. His mood was no better than earlier, but the prospect of a party with his friends was making a small break through. "Come now, at one time you fell for my charm," Beastboy retaliated.

"Mention it again, and you may befall harm," Terra growled.

"Regardless, I know tonight will be fun!"

"That is until his fun gains a son," Terra whispered to Nightwing. He could only nod in agreement. "Come on, Nightwing, what's got into you? For a party go-er you seem blue," Terra asked with concern.

"Just my heart, sore and broken," Nightwing sighed.

"Then forget I had even spoken," Terra rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're just down on your luck. All that you need is a good..."

"Beastboy! No more of you leturous play. I don't want to hear what you have to say!" Terra shouted. After calming herself she once again had her attention on Nightwing. "As for you, get out of this slump. Or I'll tie you to that stump. Forget about love, or feelings all the same. Love is just a fools game. What is love but childish dreams? None of it is ever as it seems. Floating with sky born cotton. By your lovers side all is forgotten. But just because it's forgotten, doesn't mean it's not there, and all the trouble piles up until it's too much to bare. And one day the son will see his father, and wonder why the man did bother, Vow a forever lasting kiss, when his single life he does miss. Love is nothing but a pain, with everything to lose and nothing to gain."

"How can you say love is n act?" Beastboy challenged.

"Because it is, and that's a fact," Terra defended. "Even you know it, why else have you not wed? All you've done is lead innocent maidens to bed."

"All that you say, true it is not! I love once too, or have you forgot? Nightwing don't listen to her lie, take advice from a fellow guy. The only reason love is not what it seems, is because it's better than dreams! It's an adventure to find the right girl, but once you do, she's a real pearl. Not that life's suddenly easy, no Sir. But life is easier lived with her. Waking each morning with a heart full of joy."

"Oh what would you know, Beastboy?" Terra cut in. "What does it matter? The eve grows late. We need be off to the Tamaran gate." Without another word, Terra lead the way down the street. Beastboy regained his excitement from earlier at the mention of the party. He raced down the road by passing Terra. Nightwing paused a moment. He looked up to the first stars of the evening.

"On this night, two ideas were told, but which one shall my heart hold? Should I make a lovers leap? Or believe love is meant for dreamers sleep? Oh, glistening wonders of the heavens above, please reveal to me what is love."

"Nightwing, are your feet bound in earth?" Terra called.

Nightwing did not hear her. "Please, what is love worth? Happiness or pain? Lose or gain? Is it grand and great?"

"Nightwing, we're late!" yelled Beastboy.

"I am coming, so hault your whine," Nightwing finally answered.

"I wouldn't have begun if you were fine," Beastboy responded.

"Could you not at least mime, a happy man for this time?" Terra hissed.

"I could give it a try. Though I don't know why," Nightwing grumbled. Then he whispered to the night air, "For love, I guess I'll have to wait, and leave my heart in the hands of fate."

----------------------------------------------------

_once again, only on scene tonight. Mostly cause to write this I have to re-read Romeo and Juliet, then figure out the characters,_ andthen_do all the rhyming. Alot of work for something so simple, eh?_

_For those who are wondering why Terra was casted as Mercutio, it's cause I made Slade as Tybalt. For those who have read the story, you can probably figure it out yourselves. I'll explain more later for those who don't know, but doing so right now would spoil later on in the story._

_Anyway, that's all for now! R&R please._

_~Nemarra_


	6. Act one: Scene Five

_I know it's been awhile guys, and I'm REALLY sorry for it. Hopefully this can make up for it. Enjoy!_

Act one: Scene Five

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to you all. To the House of Tamaran's ball," Blackfire announced from beside the band. "Dance, drink, and may you enjoy, wither man or woman, girl or boy." The crowd clapped before setting to the night's festivities. The party soon filled with lively chatter, and graceful dancers as the band played. Gentlemen in fine robes, and ladies in elegant dresses. The lanterns were lite, giving the garden an enchanted glow. It made the jeweled masks sparkle. Then, who should stroll through the gate but Nightwing, Terra, and Beastboy.

Terra hid behind a butterfly mask, while Beastboy wore one of a lion. Nightwing still had his regular mask, though he did mak an effort in disguising himself. "Well boys, I'm off to dance," Terra announced as she left them for the dance floor.

"Good! Now's the chance!" Beastboy cheered. "It's time to go on our lady hunt."

"Sometimes you're too blunt," Nightwing commented. Beastboy paid him no mind. His eyes wandered the crowed as he made verbal notes. "How about that one... wait, she's too lean. I know! That one in the green. No, but maybe winged one in yellow and black."

"That's Karen Duncan, married to Mal, over there in the back," Nightwing pointed out.

"Oops, my bad. She looks different in this light. Oh look, a fierce cat fight!" Nightwing looked around but did not see any brawl of the sort. Then he heard a yowl close to the hedges and realized there really were a couple of cats fighting. He shook his head as Beastboy laughed at his own joke. "Beastboy, you're a childish git," Nightwing muttered.

"Oh, come on man, get with it," Beastboy defended. Then his eyes searched the crowd once again. "Dude look there! You see what I see? Two beautiful pearls, one of you and another for me."

"Look again, they are both men." Beastboy's face paled as he realized what Nightwing had said was true.

"Dressed like that, I thought they were girls! So much for a pair of rare pearls," he grumbled.

"well, they could be, were you woman or fag."

"Har, har... go screw a hag. I don't see you looking to the woman tonight. Perhaps you're the one looking in a different light?"

"I'd hit you now, if you were not my friend, but don't push it unless you want your line to end." And then Nightwing spotted her. He could not pull his vision away from her. It was none other than Starfire. She was just holding back from the crowd as she spoke with her trusted friend, Raven. "Hello? Man? has your mind lost all clarity?" Beastboy cut in.

"Nah, it is a woman of utmost rarity," Nightwing spoke in awe.

"Which one? I don't see?"

"There, that one is she."

"Nice find, I'll give you your due. Dude! Look! she's got a friend too!"

But Nightwing was not listening. He was far too busy describing his dream. "She doth be the one men dream of at night. The one they wish they could hold tight. Oh, angel that bare heaven's glow, how is it before I did not know, of your presence on this plain. Oh, if I had, I'd ne'er see another woman again. Just look at her there, with hair the colour of fire. If said I'd not want to meet her, I'd then be called a liar."

"Well what are you waiting for? Go now and know her more."

"And what will you do until the party's end?"

"Probably charm your angel's friend." It was the first time Nightwing came back to his senses to remember there were other people about. "Well, why not go first?" he said.

"What?! I think my head would burst!"

"Beastboy, are you for once playing shy?"

"Of course I'm not... why?"

Nightwing smirked, then nudged Beastboy towards the girls. "Then walk over there, and show your grace. The worse that could happen is she laughs in your face."

"Not that good with encouraging, are you?"

"Not now that my heart's beat is a new."

"Fine, fine, I'll start this thing. Though no telling what this'll bring." With that Beastboy finally left to aquant himself.

Nightwing watched Beastboy leave, then turned his eyes to the dim stars. "Holy God, I send thanks to you. Please let her heart be lovely too. For if it were, I'd give my life, for the chance to call her wife."

Yet not far, someone earth bound had seen him, and was not please to one bit. "What is this, I see there! None other than the Bat's own heir? Hear to ruin things no doubt."

"Slade, what are you mumbling about?" Blackfire cut in.

"There, yonder, the Bat's heir, Nightwing. I can only guess the trouble he will bring." Blackfire looked on to where Slade was pointing, but could not see Nightwing among the crowd. "What are you talking about? I cannot see."

"In your party, the Bat roams free. I will find him and slit his throat."

"Don't bother you old goat. If he is here, let him enjoy. I hear on the street he's a well mannered boy. So be at peace, Slade, and keep hidden your blade. Keep watch of him, if that is your will. But unless he strikes first, his blood shall not spill. Just let the boy be. Do you understand me?" Slade regrettably nodded. "Good, now I think you could use a walk, while the band and I have a talk." With that, Blackfire left. At once Slade turned his gaze to where he had scene Nightwing last, but was surprised to see he was not there. He looked about, but could not seem to find the heir of Bat Clan. He began to wonder if Nightwing had been there to begin with. "Oh now this is terrible sad. Slade you're driving yourself mad."

As he decided to take Blackfire's advice and go for a walk, he did not see Nightwing entering the weeping willow. After Beastboy had managed to pull the other girl away to the dance floor, Nightwing had seen his beauty sneak into the cover of the willow branches. Now as he followed, he discovered it was a quiet romantic setting with just she and himself. The fireflies being the only light within the branches. He quietly watched as she peeked out of a branch watching the dancers outside the willow barrier. He was not sure how to get her attention, or just what he was going to say. So, he went with what first came to mind. "Had I known a being of heaven lay hidden in this place, I would have come here sooner with great hace." As expected, his words had startled her but she smiled none the less. She was wearing a pure white mask not much different for the black one he usually wore. Though her's was obviously more festive with little yellow gems on each side of her eyes. "Good, Sir, you gave me such a fright," she said.

"I do apologize, but if it's alright... I could not pass this chance, to ask if I may have this dance." He bowed slightly with his hand out stretched in perfect gentleman fashion. She continued to smile as she placed her hand on his, and soon they were swept away by music. "My, how you dance with such ease," she commented.

"Because with you my feet are on the breeze," he answered.

She giggled, "A flatterer too I see."

"If it pleases thee. I know my worth is not compared to you, still my heart has always lead me true. Now, here, to you a saint it has lead, a beauty that words cannot be said."

"Perhaps your lips are not meant for words. Just leave the melodies to the birds."

"If not for words, then what, Miss? Perhaps then for a simple kiss?"

"Not so much simple I dare ask."

"Then on to me I take this task."

All the while they spoke both had leaned in closer and closer. Finally, when the last words were spoke they brushed lips in a secret kiss. Heat rose to their cheeks barely hidden under their masks, yet they still kissed. It felt like nothing else existed. All troubles melted away to the point that neither cared they were kissing someone they did not even know the name of. They only parted a moment, but that moment was well timed as in walked Raven. "Madam, your sister is wondering where you had went. She asks to her side you be sent."

"Ay, ay, I shall be away," Starfire said sadly. Then more quietly she added, "Though I would rather stay. So this is goodbye, until we met once more."

"Meeting again I see to for sure." She smiled at him before finally leaving.

"Please tell me, what was the name of the maiden so fare? To leave without knowing, I could not bare." Nightwing asked. Raven stood skeptical for a moment before he added, "won't you tell me please?"

Raven sighed, "If it'll set your mind at ease. I'll grant you this desire, she is my good friend, Starfire."

"Starfire, you mean of Tamaran?!"

Raven nodded once, then she muttered as she left, "What a strange man."

Just as Raven made to leave, in strolled none other than Beastboy. "Come on, man, we should go. There isn't much more to this show." But Nightwing did not respond. "Haven't you anything to say?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes... just a moment, I'm on my way," Nightwing answered still very much in shock. Beastboy shrugged his shoulders as he went to find Terra leaving Nightwing alone once more. "God's mercy, woe is me! My heart now lies with the enemy."

Not far away, Starfire only half listened as her sister bid the guests goodnight. Then she noticed Raven going by, and waved at her to come over. The moment she did, Starfire grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her to the side. "Raven, you know that man under the tree? Do tell if you know, who is he?" she asked at once.

"I did not know him, but I found out, through the whispers flying about. He is Nightwing, from the Bat Clan, a sworn enemy of Tamaran."

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy," Starfire murmured to herself.

"What was that you said?"

"Nothing, shouldn't we be to bed?"

"I suppose it's getting late. Most of the guests have left the gate." With that, Raven lead the way back to the house. Either she did not or was pretending not to see Starfire searching the crowd as they went.

* * *

_Done at last! Man that took a while. So I'm back in school and have been a bit too busy to write, but recently we started in on Hamlet. That in turn reminded me I had to finish this for you guys. So here I am again, with the end of act one (4 more to go!). I hope you all have enjoyed._

_Hope to update again soon. Tchau._


	7. Act two: Prologue

_Hey guys, I'm back! This one is really short. I did not know how to go about it so I copied it from the actual __Romeo and Juliet__ (save for the name change). So no, this is not my work. The next part will be though. For now, consider this your chance to catch up on some Shakespeare._

Act Two: Prologue

Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Starfire match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Nightwing is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.


	8. Act two: Scene one

_Okay, back to my own stuff. Hope you all like it._

Act 2: Scene 1

Nightwing's feet moved as fast as his mind. He wanted to see her again, and would do so if he had to fight off the whole household… or maybe just a wall. Just as he made it to the other side of the wall, he could hear Beastboy and Terra calling for him.

"Nightwing, man, where are you?" Beastboy shouted.

"Let's go," Terra said to Beastboy. "We have better to do"

"But he is our good friend. I shant leave him to his own fend. Not in the house of our enemy, he'd do the same for you or me."

"Perhaps he hath sense in his head, and returned himself to home and bed."

"I swore I saw him climb this wall. Come on, Terra, help me call."

"You're serious? Fine, alright. But let's not be all night," Terra grumbled. Then more loudly she said, "Nightwing! Humours! Madman! Passion! Show thy self in your sickened fashion. Speak in a sigh so quant and I know I shall faint. A small cooing like the dove. Hold fast your words of 'true love'. Come on you, Romeo, where did you go? Come on now, by your friends you're missed."

"If he hears you, he'll surely be pissed."

"But I was simply speaking of the arrow he hath been struck with. For his loving heart would know Cupid is no myth."

"Come, he will not answer to your taunts. He can keep himself hidden if he wants. Love is blind and is, thus, best for the dark."

"If love be blind, it shant hit its mark. He can sit under that tree for all I care, believing his dearest love will come find him there," Terra said, obviously still taunting Nightwing. Then she shouted to the trees, "stay here in your bed of roses. Hopefully your fire will be cooled by the hoses. As for me, I'll be seeing my bed, for I am still right in my head." Then she returned her attention to Beastboy. "Let's get out of here. He'll come when his mind is clear."

"I agree, we might as well. I want rest before the morn bell." And so they left, leaving Nightwing to the mercy of the night.

* * *

_Alright! I'm back to being on a roll. I might actually get this done before __Staying Alive 'Til Dawn__._

_Well, hope you all enjoyed. See you in the next part._

_Tchau._


	9. Act two: Scene two

Act 2: Scene 2

Nightwing watched from the orchard as his friends left. "How could she make such commotion? She knows not about love and emotion," he muttered. Suddenly he heard some rustling of the near by balcony window. Then out onto the balcony walked Starfire, herself. At once Nightwing's jaw dropped. "Could this be? Is it really she?" he gasped. "Only now do I know why the moon is pale. For compared to your elegance she doth fail. More brilliant than the stars and sun! More grand than all in one! Arise, fairest light, for thou makes the night bright. Look at her emerald eyes, with such a rarity that make kings fight. They shine as if possessing stars of the sky of night. Ney, for they shine more so, greater than any of heaven's glow. Oh, that I were your glove, or even it's white band. Only so that I might be close enough to hold your hand."

"Ay, me," Starfire sighed.

"Speaks she! Speak again, gentle deer, your call I wish to hear."

"Oh, sir Nightwing, we're doth you be tonight? Wooed I was by you're mere sight. Deny they father and refuse my name. If not, then, I, shall you lovingly claim. With you as my husband, I shant longer be of Tamaran."

"Shall I stay and listen more? or shall I answer…I'm not sure."

"It is only thy name that is mine foe. You'd still be thyself, you know? For what is that, for one to call himself 'Bat'. It is not hand nor foot, face nor chest, or anything else that makes man his best. Please, why will you not bare another name? A rose not called a rose is still the same. So, you, even if not called by Nightwing, would still be reason for my heart to sing. If the name not be apart of thee, I would give to you all of me."

Nightwing could no longer take it. He climbed up onto the balcony still hidden by shadows, and then spoke, "If you're word be true, then let it be. Call me love, and Nightwing shall not be me." Starfire gasped in surprise. She turned on the spot and punched out at Nightwing. There was a loud crack as her fist made contact with his nose. She stood at a fighting stance as he held his injury. "Who are you that resides in the dark?" she demanded.

"Ay, you have bite and bark," Nightwing muttered more to himself. After checking to be sure he did not have a broken nose, he finally answered, "By name, I have not a way to speak to thee. For my name, I do hate, because it makes me your enemy. Were it a word inscribed in pen…why…I would rip it then."

Starfire calmed some as he drew from the shadows, "I have only heard thee speak once before, but that voice I know lay in my memory forevermore. Are you not Nightwing and a Bat?"

"Neither, if you desire that," Nightwing answered.

"Here, come away from sight," Starfire said half-panicked expecting the guards to see him. She lead Nightwing to a more shadowed part of the balcony away from prying eyes. "How did you find yourself this way? These walls are difficult, if I may say. And what of my people and kin? Against them, as a Bat, there'd be no win."

"This night I scalded the wall with great ease, with love's guide to carry me on the breeze. No barrier made by man could hold out love, for it is a power known best by God above. As for your kinsmen, I hath slipped by already now. So why should thee worry about the how?"

"It is not about how, it's that here you are. I dread it would mean your murderer not be far."

"My very life I would chance, for this moment's simple glance," Nightwing reached out to softly caress the side of Starfire's face. She smiled meekly, though she still bore great worry in her eyes. "Do not fear for me, dear saint. I am hidden in night's paint. And so long as you may love me, let them come with haste. For I would rather fight them all then let love go to waste."

"I rather not let them slay, still tell me, who lead you this way?"

"Love in all his splendour and wise, lent me council as I lent my eyes. And I know it would lead me with out utterance of sound, to the ends of the earth if there you be found."

"Though you may not see within shadows, my face hath been painted in blush. I know you had heard my feelings for yonder brush. But I ask you, do you love I? I know you will answer 'ay'. by your word, my heart soars in my breast, But I must know this declaration is no jest. Swear in good faith these feelings you bare, take me as I am if thou dare. I admit to late I should have been more a stranger to thee. And now to the night my feelings are known free."

"I swear to you by the moon, and by her ladies starlight that swoon…"

Starfire cut him off, "Do not swear by the moon, the same moon that changes so soon. With her monthly changing circled motion, less the same be said of your devotion."

"If not then by the moon in the sky, then what do you desire I swear by?"

"Do not swear by anything, unless it be thyself, Nightwing."

"Then I do so swear by my heart…"

"Wait a moment before you start. Though I am happy with you, I must admit this night contract won't do. It has come too quick, too sudden, too rash, much like the lightening flash. For when one recognizes there is light, already it has gone far from sight. Let love have it's chance to grow, for next together we show. Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest. Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

With those words, Starfire moved away from Nightwing. She was only stopped when she felt his hand gently gripping her wrist. "Must you leave me so unsatisfied?"

Starfire watched him sceptically, "tonight, what are you suggesting is tried?"

"The exchange of our love's vow, to last us 'til next time for now," Nightwing answered smoothly.

A gentle smile played Starfire lips, "you had received mine before you did ask. Though I would take again upon the task."

"Do you regret what we shared this eve? Do you request I take my never ending leave?"

"I would only withdraw what was said before, that I might be able to give it once more."

"Starfire, where did you go?" a voice called from inside.

"It is Raven, oh no!" Starfire gasped. She began to bush Nightwing towards the railing hidden in the ever growing night. "Quickly now, you must hide yourself away. I just ask, a few moments more you stay."

After she spoke, Starfire raced off to inside the mansion. As he waited, Nightwing made his way down the same branches he had used to climb to the balcony earlier. He settled in the branches out of sight as he waited for her return. "Let this not be just a night's pleasant dream. Let all this be as it doth seem," Nightwing pleaded to the night.

Just then, Starfire returned. "I send thy goodnight, and if your heart be right, then tomorrow my friend, to you I shall send, for you to tell your plans for us to wed, to prove your love..."

"Starfire, it's time for bed!" Raven's voice cut in once more.

"By and by, I hear thee!" Starfire shouted back. Then more quietly she quickly whispered, "By morning we will see. If this be an ill scheme, then I thank you for this dream. But forget they pursuit, and leave me to my sorrow. We hope, I send for you tomorrow."

"So I will wait…"

"Starfire, it's late!" Raven called again.

"I bid you a thousand times goodnight." once again Starfire vanished leaving Nightwing to speak only to the wind. "A thousand times the worse, to want thy light. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks."

Nightwing sighed to himself as he finished descending from the tree. Then a small noise gathered his attention to above once again. "Pst, my beloved Nightwing," Starfire called to him.

"My name my angel does sing," Nightwing smiled to himself.

"Nightwing, what time tomorrow do I send for you?"

"At the hour of nine, at a quarter to."

"How long it is from now until such hour! I may be crushed by love's strong power."

"Hold strong, sweet Starfire, let love lift you higher."

Starfire nodded, "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." For the final time, Starfire disappeared into the house. Nightwing watched a few moments more wishing she would return again. "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast! Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest! Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell, his help to crave, and my dear hap to tell."

* * *

_Hey guys! I know, been awhile again. Just been juggling stories and ideas and life is all. I hope this was worth the wait. Oh! And here's a challenge for you, how many lines in this scene were used from the actual Romeo and Juliet? As they say, you can't mess with a classic._

_Anyway, as always, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. I hope to be back soon. 'til, then, goodbye!_

_~Nemarra_


	10. Act two: Scene three

Act 2: scene 3

As the dawn chased away the darkness of night, a man of the church made about his garden for early morning prayer. His eyes wondered over the various plants that grew within the garden, some healing herbs, while others bearers of death. It is here in this garden that Nightwing finds Friar Cyborg.

"Good morrow, I say to you," Nightwing greeted.

"My, what voice doth bid me within morning dew? Nightwing, are you not right in the head, that you would so early bid good day to your bed?" Friar Cyborg returned in greeting. "Boy, look at you, up at dawns early light, hath you seen your bed tonight?"

"Nah, good father, I have not yet been."

"What? Boy, tell me you do not sin!"

"My ghostly father, no. You haven't reason for woe."

Friar Cyborg sighed in relief, "Good man, but where were you then?"

"I'll tell you before you ask again. Last night I did party with my enemy, until a spell came over me. Now we seek your aid, by a part only by your holiness be played."

"Don't speak in wit and cun, be to the point, my son."

"Very well, father, for you're a good man, I have come to love the younger daughter of Tamaran. Last night, we wooed and exchanged love's vow. My ghostly father, the point is now. With every bit we pray, that you marry us today."

Friar Cyborg stood stunned during Nightwing's explanation. "You mean to say you have found a new maiden, when tears still upon thy cheek is laden? Young men these days know not what within love lies, clearly they seek with not heart but… eyes."

"Then you will not let us wed?" Nightwing pressed.

"You're reasoning's feel mislead," Friar Cyborg responded.

"Please, good father, the woman I do love now, doth grace for grace and love for love allow."

"You have much to learn, but come with me. In this time, thy assist I'll be. For in an alliance with she as your wife, may see to an end of your families' strife." Friar Cyborg lead the way back to the church.

"Thank you, good father, let us use speed."

"Nah, boy, patients is what you need."

------------

_Two in one day, how do you like that! Review are always welcome. Thanks for reading._

_~Nemarra_


	11. Act two: Scene four

Act 2: Scene 4

Once again our story leads to the fountain in the town square. Here, the people go about there business unaware of the frantic search of Terra and Beastboy. "Where is Nightwing, has he been seen?" Terra grumbled irritably.

"Nah, not a soul knows where he's been," Beastboy answered.

"No doubt turned into a mad man by the very feelings he defends. And in turn creates a goose chase for us, his friends." Then Terra noticed the worried look on Beastboy's face. As though sensing her question coming, Beastboy answered, "During my search I went to the house of Bat Clan… it seems Nightwing has been sent word by Slade of Tamaran."

"Word, what about? A challenge no doubt!"

Beastboy nodded, "I had feared so too, and he will daringly do."

"Sure he'd fight, were he not already dead. For love has played amuck inside his head. Even in wit, he could not challenge Slade. Now, be Nightwing man enough to wield his blade?"

"I had never witness Slade fight before."

"I have, is a sight and more! He dances a most deadly dance, that leaves no man a chance." Terra at once began to mock fight as though she were Slade. "One, two, three, four, a strike in the heart and a man's no more. With sharp wit and reflex, he wrote the very text!"

Beastboy jumped into the mock fight taking the part of Nightwing. "Ah, but Nightwing will no doubt fight at his best. At his age, Slade does need the rest. What better bed than that of earth? For dirt is all old Slade is worth!"

"I'd mind thy tongue, if I were you. Slade still has a trick or two. He could fight, and even show Nightwing how…"

Beastboy cut her off, "Look! Here comes Nightwing now!"

Sure enough, the masked warrior approached his friends. To there surprise he was confident and bright. "Why by dawn's early light, Nightwing you weren't right," Terra greeted hotly.

"Good morning, my friends, is it not? Terra, what has made your collar so hot?"

"Why let me think, what ever could it be? Ah yes, that left to our own were we."

"I ask your forgiveness, my dear friend, but I had most important business to attend."

"Oh do tell! Please tell me your _business_ was with a maid. I'd not care to be ditched if it meant you were laid," Terra hissed.

"Nah, I am a man, thus I stand tall. 'Tis ladies that are laid after all." Beastboy snickered at the remark. It seemed to have spurred on Terra's mood too, for she was quick to retaliate. "I would not know with a maiden's head, last night I lay in my own bed."

"In your bed like a flower?"

"Ay."

"No wonder you are sour." Beastboy did not hold back his laughter this time as Terra's jaw dropped. "Look, now she gaps for man's drink," Nightwing continued to mock. At once Terra shut her mouth. "Haha, you turned her face pink!" Beastboy laughed.

"Pink like a petal," Nightwing smirked.

"Excuse if I meddle," a new voice cut into the battle of wit. All three friends turned to see a young woman. "I remember you from the dance last night. If I recall your name is Raven, right?" Beastboy spoke up.

Raven nodded, "it is nice to meet again, Beastboy."

"No, no, it is most my joy." Terra glanced from Beastboy to Raven and back. With a small huff, she stepped between them. "That means you are friend of Tamaran," Terra hissed.

Raven nodded, "I am of the Azaratha Clan."

"I heard of that clan, the one with a witch, you would not happen to be the same…"

"Terra! Don't be rude!" Beastboy cut her off. Then to Raven he added, "Sorry, she's a bit crude."

"That is fine, for she I'm not meant. For Nightwing of Bat Clan I was sent." Then Raven's attention turned to Nightwing. "I was told you have new to tell."

Nightwing nodded, but before he could speak Terra cut in. "Say nothing, she'll send you to Hell." Raven spared only a slight glare, but patiently waited for an answer. Terra made known she was not done yet. "Double, double toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble. The witching hour is close at hand. Fear mortals, for there she stand."

"If you believe that, silence yourself now, or you may just find yourself a sow," Raven retaliated with only a small hint of anger.

Terra paused as though weighing her chances. Beastboy decided to end the argument before it had the chance to brew. "Come on Terra, there's things to do," then he added to Raven, "and you, dear lady, I bid adieu."

"Yes, goodbye to you, witch," Terra added one more taunt as Beastboy dragged her away by her arm. "Honestly, what a…"

"She's a Markov from down South," Nightwing cut in. "She's, unfortunately got a nasty mouth."

"Of that I can see," Raven muttered.

"You wished to speak to me?"

Raven nodded finally addressing her full attention to Nightwing. "Yes, I am hear on behalf of my friend. But first I must ask, what is it you intend? This best not be some form of game. A means of ruining the Tamaran name."

"Miss Raven, I feel I must protest, and assure you this is no jest."

"This is not a means for me to offend, I am simply looking out for my dearest friend."

"That be a most gentlewoman means of you. Now please listen, for this morn a plan I did brew. This afternoon, have her come to the church, and then under the willow birch, we shall pass vows witnessed by the Friar. Will you, good woman, tell this to Starfire?"

"I shall even aid in this act so bold," Raven nodded.

Smiling, Nightwing pulled a small pouch from his pocket. He offered it to Raven saying, "Here, for you're troubles, some gold."

Raven pushed the small bag away answering, "Nah, I care not for a single cent. For Starfire's joy, this journey was meant."

"How now, you are a true God send. Starfire is lucky to have you as a friend."

"To you as well, as long as you mean what you say. I'll be sure to have Starfire at the church by noon today."

"With hope, may all go well, I do pray. For now, Raven, I wish you good day."

* * *

_Well that took awhile. I had to figure out a way to have Terra taunt Raven (Mercutio does so by being a pervert, but that doesn't work when the characters are both female). Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed. With good fortunte I may just have the next scene to you soon._

_As always, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks for reading._

_~Nemarra_


End file.
